


Who's the warlock?

by Shadowhunter24



Series: Warlock [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter24/pseuds/Shadowhunter24
Summary: Just going through and editing everything. Already went through and edited the Rockstar au planning on doing this one over the next few days as well.





	Who's the warlock?

**Author's Note:**

> Just going through and editing everything. Already went through and edited the Rockstar au planning on doing this one over the next few days as well.

This story starts with Stiles heading back to his car after spending a few hours in the preserve. Stiles had a secret that no one besides his dad knew, well him and his mom. Their trio went down to two when Stiles was only six years old. He’d left the car in front of the Hale house spending time roaming through the preserve spending time with animals some he’d known since they were a few days old.

Stiles is a nature warlock because his mom was a nature witch, they’d spend hours outside looking at all the different shades and different stages of life among woodland creatures. After she died he stopped going to the preserve it hurt to much, that is until his soulmark appeared and it was a wolf or at least the paw. Soulmarks appear around their sixteenth birthday he was just surprised that it was a wolf and who could blame him if he was hoping it was a certain Hale boy. Or in this case a Hale man.

Stiles pulled his keys out of his pocket and looked up to his jeep where a figure was leaning against his jeep he eyed them suspiciously poised to attack.

Vines came up from the ground and snaked around the figures ankles. Stiles kept himself back before speaking. “Who are you? What do you want?” He asked throwing his voice.

The figures eyes went wide and their mouth opened and closed without sound before choking out a single word. “Stiles.”

Stiles looked shocked but he’d recognize that voice anywhere. “Scotty?!” He asked frantically running over to him releasing the vines.

“What was that?” Scott asked backing up against the jeep.

“Scott what are you doing here? What happened are you okay?” He asked when he saw the blood on his shoulder. “We gotta get you to my house.” He said moving to help him in the car.”

“No uh I’m fine a wild animal must’ve smeared blood on me. He said looking down at his almost healed shoulder. “I’m so hoping this is a dream.” He said passing out and collapsing into Stiles.

He groaned and laid him in the back seat as he got in the drivers seat unaware of the monster watching him.

Stiles drove home trying not to freak out as he’d blown his secret to his best friend and that he’d got attacked. “Shit, shit, shit!” He yelled banging his hands on the steering wheel.

He pulled up to his house shoving the jeep into park as Scott started to wake up. “Hey buddy how you feeling?” He questioned looking back at him.

“Like I’ve been run over by a truck.” He mumbled groaning as he tried to sit up. “I had the strangest dream that I was tied up by vines at the preserve.” He said looking at him smiling.

“About that it wasn’t a dream.” Stiles said quietly as he got out of the car. Scott followed after him eyes wide.

“Wait what? That actually happened? Dude, Stiles I may be hallucinating from blood loss or sleep deprivation but if what happened back there is true then you have magic powers.” Scott said excitedly as he jumped out of the car and Stiles was next to him covering his mouth.

“Shh.” He said his finger to his lips as he pulled him inside.

Stiles pulled him in and locked the door behind him muttering a reinforcement spell. “Wait how long have you had your powers?” Scott asked bewildered.

Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Dad’s going to be pissed.” He groaned before standing up. “We need to get you cleaned up and check out that mark on your neck, that’s almost fully healed, and you need to tell me exactly what you did right up to the attack.” He said as he ran upstairs to get him a change of clothes and his medical kit.

“I really think we should get me to the hospital.” He said remembering the bite.

“Okay first off I’m a warlock, no I don’t curse anyone, unless they need it. Anyway I’m what we call a nature warlock so that’s why I was at the preserve and did the thing with the vines.” He said putting the clothes on couch. “Take your shirt off.” He said as he opened the kit.

“Stiles dude you know I love you but not… uh… like that.” He said holding his hands up.

“Idiot, I know, now shut up and take it off. From what I’ve seen so far you I think you’ve been bitten by a werewolf.” He announced as he helped Scott get the shirt off. He cleaned up the extra blood and sighed when he saw the bite was healed.

“Werewolves aren’t real.” Scott said numbly. “This has gotta be a dream.”

Stiles chuckled dryly and shook his head. “I so wish it was a dream myself I never wanted you to have to know about this.” He said running a hand through his hair which had gotten considerably longer since their freshmen days. “Alright put this shirt on and I’ll explain everything.”

Scott did as he was told and sighed as he sat down on the couch his leg shaking. Stiles came back in with a glass of water and some Tylenol handing them to Scott.

“You’ll need this to start off.” He said sighing and sitting on the couch opposite from him. “I’m a warlock, my mom was a witch and yes some men use the term witch. A lot of the supernatural stuff is actually real. I can make sun light, help things grow, as you saw with the vines, I can also control all types of weather and a lot of my power reacts to my emotions.” He said in a breath his leg shaking his magic vibrating.

Scott sat there and stared at him his eyes wide. “Okay so your mom was a witch and you’re a warlock and you’re telling me that the supernatural is real and that I might turn into a werewolf?” He reiterated looking at his hands not meeting Stiles’ gaze.

“Yes.” Stiles said leaning back against the couch watching his best friend. He wasn’t sure how he was going to react and his magic was on the ready incase he needed to subdue him.

Scott took a shaky breath and stood up as he started passing. “How? This shouldn’t be possible.” He said tugging at his hair.

“There’s a lot that shouldn’t be possible but it is and you’re in this life now too.” He said sighing.

“I’m… what?” He asked looking back at him disbelievingly.

“Okay I don’t know for sure but with what I’ve seen from you and the bite healing with only a little scaring you are some sort of were-creature.” Stiles explained as he got up and headed to his book case. “There’s many different types of were-creatures most common is werewolves there hasn’t been any were-coyotes or were-foxes in a long time.” He said pulling a book off the shelf.

“Okay there is a lot you have to catch me up on.” He said shaking his head.

“Before I update you on all that what happened at the preserve? Before I found you.” Stiles asked wanting to confirm his suspicions, although, he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Scott nodded and looked at him as he explained what had happened.

_*Flashback*_

_Scott was walking through the preserve trying to find Stiles. They’d stopped by the Sheriff station thinking he’d be there but he wasn’t and the Sheriff told him he’d be in the preserve. _

_Scott never understood why he liked it there so much but he always said it made him feel closer to his mother and he didn’t question it. He looked around for his friend but couldn’t find him and was about to call him when he heard a noise. “Stiles?” He called looking around not seeing his friend. He shook it off and continued to move looking for his friend._

_Something ran in front of him and at first he thought it was just a random deer or something before he saw the glowing red eyes. He tried to run but the thing was in front of him and then on top of him a searing pain going through his shoulder then it all went black._

_Scott woke up a few hours later and groaned as he tried to sit up. It took him a few tries but he was finally able to stand himself up and he stumbled through the preserve until he stumbled upon his friends jeep. He went towards it to see if Stiles was there and was going to pull out his phone as something started to snake up his ankles. He tried to make noise until he heard someone speak. _

_“Who are you? What do you want?” The voice asked coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once but he recognized that voice any where._

_*End flashback*_

“Then we talked and next thing I knew we were here.” Scott said seeming less agitated but acting as if he’d bolt given the chance.

Stiles nodded and sighed as he grabbed his laptop pulling up the lunar cycle to see when the next full moon is. He saw that it was in a few days and that just made this so much worse.

“Hey son I see Scott found you.” He said smiling as he walked in taking off his jacket.

“Oh hey daddi-o you’re home early.” Stiles said motioning to Scott to stay quiet.

“So what have you boys been up too?” He asked walking in giving a questioning look to his son before his eyes landed on the discarded medical kit and shirt covered in blood. “Are you okay?” He asked worried.

“Yeah dad I’m fine but ya know that wild animal problem we’ve been having?” He asked stalling the inevitable as his dad nodded. “Well it’s not just a wild animal.” He said chuckling nervously.

“We haven’t had any supernatural beings come into town to make trouble. Unless someone stopped by?” He said raising an eyebrow.

“Well not exactly but I think we have a werewolf problem on our hands because Scott got bit today when he came to find me in preserve.” He let out in a rush waiting for the yelling to begin.

“So I’m assuming the blood is Scott’s or he killed a werewolf?” He asked running his hand over his face.

“It’s Scott’s but the bite healed and I just finished explaining that he’ll turn into a werewolf along there being hunters huntresses.” He said calming down slightly.

Noah looked between the boys Scott looking sheepish and slightly pale before sighing and shaking his head. “You certainly have gotten yourself into a world of trouble. When’s the next full moon?”

“In three days I can get the cellar ready for his first moon.” Stiles said as he followed his dad to the kitchen with Scott processing everything still on the couch.

“Have you called Melissa?” He asked getting some water.

“Not yet, I didn’t even know she was here.” He said leaning against the counter. “You could explain it better to her, like how you and mom told me.” He said smiling a little sadly.

“Alright I’ll invite her over for dinner and hopefully by then Scott’s in a better frame of mind.” He said looking out of the kitchen at him.

“Yeah he hasn’t wolfed out or tried to attack but that’ll just escalate the closer we get.” Stiles nodded as he went back out to his friend trying to calm him down. “Come on lets get you upstairs so you can rest.” He said pulling his friend up the stairs and to his room.

~~~

Hours later Scott woke up just as there was a knock on the front door and a barrage of smells insulting his nose. He heard Stiles talking but couldn’t make out what it was. He shook his head and stretched as he started to get up the events of earlier rushing back to him.

“Melissa so great to see you again.” Noah said smiling as he hugged her.

“I know, it feels great to be back.” She said smiling as she set her purse down. “How’s Stiles and Scott?” She asked smiling as Stiles walked into the room.

“Doing great Mrs. M still haven’t grown into my limbs but doing great.” He said chuckling as he gave her a hug. “Scott’s just fine I’ll go wake him he was tired so I let him stay in my room.” He said nodding as he went upstairs knocking on his door.

“Scott you better be decent.” He said opening the door looking at his friend who was looking at his hands or well rather his claws.

He looked at him wide eyed as he stood up and started pacing. “Okay, the change is a little more progressive than normal but that’s probably because you were bitten by an alpha.” Stiles said walking over to him.

“Okay here follow my breathing.” He said putting his hand over his chest ignoring the claws and tried to help him calm down.

Scott followed his breathing matching theirs together slow and steady and watched as his claws retracted. He looked up at him bewildered wondering how he knew how to do that.

“Wha… how?” He asked pulling his hand back.

“You’re not the first wolf I’ve had to deal with.” He said chuckling as he grabbed a new shirt and tossed the other one in the bin not minding the scratches on his chest.

“Wait what?” He asked blinking.

“Before the fire the Hale's were a werewolf pack Laura and Derek moved soon after. Before they did dad mom and I helped them with wayward beta’s then it was just me and dad.” He said walking to the door.

“Come on dinners almost ready and your moms here.” He said nodding to the door.

“Wait we’re not telling my mom are we?” Scott questioned walking down with Stiles.

“It’s the safest way there shouldn’t be an issue and we don’t have to worry about her not being prepared incase some thing goes after her.” He said wishing he’d chosen better words.

“Wait she could be in danger?” He asked pulling him back up the stairs. “I can’t put my mom in danger.” He said as teeth started protruding from his mouth.

“No, she’ll be able to protect herself and so will you. I’ll put up wards at your house and make sure she has what she needs to defend herself I’ll teach you to do so too.” He said putting a hand on him calmly. “You and her are family she’s the closest I have to a mom she’ll be okay.”

Scott took a deep breath and nodded as he calmed down before he walked down to his mom hugging her and kissing her cheek.

“Hey baby.” She said smiling and started to help set the table. “You two have fun?” She asked with a fond smile.

“Yeah we’ve been catching up all day surprised we didn’t get into any trouble yet.” Scott said laughing lightly.

Stiles groaned internally and closed his eyes as he went to help his dad muttering. “This may happen quicker than I thought.”

“So Stiles, have you found your soulmate yet?” She queried raising an eyebrow.

“Not yet but I’m still only eighteen.” He said walking back out with silverware.

“So are you going to tell whoever they are about your powers?” She questioned smirking as Stiles dropped the forks while Scott did a spit take.

Noah just stood there blinking in the doorway not sure what to say. “My what now?” Stiles asked as he regained his composure not sure what to say.

Melissa looked at their shocked expressions and laughed as Noah sighed and shook his head. “Well I didn’t think you’d say it so abruptly.” He said walking next to her.

“Wait you know she knows?” Stiles asked looking to his father.

“You’re mom told her before she passed she’d written her a letter and when she got it she came to me not sure if she could believe it or not.” Noah said putting an arm around her and smiling. “She’s helped a few times over the years mainly with werewolf cubs those that were afraid to go to Deaton before he left as he felt replaced.” He said shrugging.

Melissa wrapped her arms around Noah smiling leaning her head on his chest. The boys looked at them then back at each other then at them before they broke the silence.

“Well that saves a lot of awkward explaining except for two things.” He said looking at his father before he nodded. “Scott was bitten earlier today, all the Hales except for Peter left and as far as we know they haven’t come back. Peter’s wounds from the fire were too severe and he’s comatose at a rest home.” Stiles said resting his hands on the back of his chair.

“Wait Scott, you got bit?” Melissa asked looking at him and he sheepishly nodded not meeting her gaze.

“He’s fine Melissa, Stiles took care of him and he’ll be spending his first moon in our basement.” Noah said gripping her hand lightly as he sat down.

She nodded and smiled sitting down herself as everyone else did. “So what’s the second thing?” She asked curiously.

“Do you want me to call you mom or Melissa?” He asked smirking as he took a bite of food and watched them splutter.

They talked the rest of the night laughing and smiling before they had some serious conversation about what was going on and how they’d deal with it.

~~~

Scott stayed over at Stiles’ that night and woke up to a loud crashing noise coming from the basement.

He jumped out of bed and ran to the basement his eyes glowing yellow. “Good reflexes.” Stiles said dusting off his hands.

Scott looked at him his eyes going back to normal. “Wait you did that on purpose?” He asked rubbing his eyes.

“Yes I needed to test your reflexes and see exactly what I’m working with.” He nodded and moved to the middle of the room.

“Great can I go back to bed now?” Scott asked annoyed yawning.

“No we have to start your training you’ll need to have some sort of control for the full moon.” His friend said nodding to the wall as he created a water ball in his hand.

“So what are we doing first coach?” Scott asked walking to the wall groaning.

“Control.” He said as he tossed the water ball at his friend. “I’m going to toss these at you and you can’t get mad.”

“This doesn’t seem fair.” Scott said shaking his hair out.

“It’s not but life isn’t always fair.” He said as he started pelting him with water ball after water ball.

Scott lasted thirty minutes before he growled and his claws came out as he rushed at Stiles who moved out of the line of fire.

“Okay I think that’s enough not to mention I’m cold and I need to dry off.” He said shaking his body like a wolf.

Stiles chuckled and nodded. “Alright, alright you go warm up and then we’ll decide if I make food or we go out.” He said heading up stairs with him.

**Thirty minutes later**

Scott walked downstairs after having showered and changed clothes yawning. “As much as I love your cooking I say we eat out.” Scott said leaning against the couch nudging Stiles.

“Sounds good to me.” Stiles said getting up and grabbing his keys.

They drove to the diner with little conversation pulling up they got up and went inside. They sat down and soon had a menu in front of them they smiled and thanked him looking it over deciding to go with bacon and eggs.

They ordered and Scott listened to the patrons as some of them murmured about a body being found in the preserve. Scott got Stiles’ attention and texted him telling him about the body.

He nodded and got up telling the waiter that they needed to get that to go and they needed the bill before handing over a twenty and change. Scott got up and headed to the car waiting for Stiles with the food.

“I wish I had the police scanner still in the car.” He said as he pulled out of the parking lot handing the bag of food to Scott.

“You had a police scanner?” He questioned taking out his container as he started eating.

“Yeah I’d listen and help dad with it later but I took it out after a while cause there was no need for it. Honestly it’s been quiet up until you got bit.” He said taking the back roads through the preserve.

“I see great I’m some kinda supernatural magnet.” He said rolling his eyes.

“It’s not because of you it has to do with the town itself and because of a tree in the preserve.” Stiles explained as he put the car in park.

“Alright this is where we get out.” He said as he pulled out the key and stuck it under the tire making sure there was nothing they needed and covered the car in leaves.

“Hiding it helps to keep whatever is in the woods from finding us.” He said at Scotts’ quizzical look.

They started walking keeping vigilant for sudden noises until Scott tripped over something. Stiles went to help him up before he saw part of a body. “Scott, Scotty, get up we gotta go.” He said pulling him up right as they ran in the opposite direction before stumbling upon the Hale house that was surrounded by police cars.

Stiles pulled Scott back as his phone rang. _“Hey dad.”_ He said looking towards his father.

_“No we’re fine but we found the other half of the body. Yeah people are already talking about it in town.”_ He said backing away a little bit more. _“Can’t see the Hale’s doing this.” _He said thinking about it. _“The only one is Peter and he’s practically brain dead.”_

Scott looked at him shaking his head. _“The body isn’t that far from the house like a ten minute walk. We’re gonna turn around and head back to the car yeah I’ll see you at home.”_

He hung up and pulled Scott to the car. “Dude there’s another werewolf here I can smell them.” Scott said looking around.

“It’s probably the one that did this.” Stiles said as he picked up his pace keeping his balance.

“Yeah you're right but I think they were by your house this morning. I smelled it there to but I thought it was me.” He said shaking his head.

Stiles tripped and rolled into a crouch behind a tree pulling Scott with him.

“Okay you gotta teach me that.” He said after he regained his breath.

“You may have to learn that on your own.” He said as his phone rang. “I may die.” He said answering the phone.

_“Stiles where are you?” Derek asked standing looking down at his house from a tree._

_“Nowhere you need to know.” He snapped as he stood up._

_“I could smell you if I wanted to ya know that right?” He asked trying not to get defensive._

_“Whatever you don’t even care just leave me alone Derek.” He said closing his eyes as he hung up._

_“Stiles wait…” Derek said sighing and pocketing his phone before he slipped and fell down groaning._

~~~

Police men converged on him in seconds pointing their guns at him. “Put yours hands in the air. You are under arrest for the murder of Laura Hale. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning.” He sighed and put his hands up as he stood up and let the deputies handcuff him and put him in the back of a cruiser.

The Sheriff walked over to the car and got in looking in the back. “Why are you handcuffed in the back of the car?” He asked his face lacking emotion.

“I was in a tree and fell after talking with Stiles.” He said not meeting the Sherriff’s gaze.

“Have you two made up?” He asked getting in the car and heading to the station.

“He told you?” He asked looking at him through the mirror.

“When I wake up and find him attacking our basement wall I can only assume that you’d make him that upset.” He said pulling back onto the road. “You are his soulmate after all.” He said sighing.

“You know about that?” He asked going pale.

“He’s my son, I’ve seen his mark plenty of times, I’ve seen yours a few times as well during one of your full moons. It’s a unique mark for both of you. I’m surprised that neither of you have acted on it until now.” He said as they pulled into the station he got out and pulled Derek out of the car and into a holding cell.

Derek grunted but kept his expression neutral and head down as he was tossed into the cell. He slammed into the wall and groaned as he sat on the bench as the sheriff came in and took the cuffs off him.

The sheriff locked him in and went back to his office sighing and running a hand over his face he contacted the Hale family attorney and asked him to get back to him as soon as possible before calling his son.

~~~

_“Dad, I can’t talk to him right now I’m training with Scott.” He said knowing that was a lie. “Okay I will be we’re only a few minutes from the house and if I talk to him now I’ll blow up and we can’t have that.” Stiles said before hanging up and pulling into his driveway._

“So you going to tell me why your scent is sour or am I going to have annoy you till you tell me?” He asked looking at his friend.

Stiles sighed and leaned his head against the steering wheel. “Years ago I was only like nine Derek was fourteen he’d stayed at the house with some of the younger wolves during a full moon.” He said leaning back against the seat. “I went up to him and started talking to him about random stuff and asked him about wolves. He helped me through a panic attack that night. We became close and then a year or so later I saw his soulmark and it was different then most.” He said shaking his head . “Long story short he’s my soulmate but I didn’t find that out until I was like sixteen and then he’d already left.”

“We kept in touch over the years, he helped ground me during times when my magic went haywire when my dad couldn’t. He’s the alpha now that Laura’s dead.” He said sighing.

“Come on we should head inside.” Scott said gripping his shoulder lightly.

He nodded and got out following his best friend in to the house sighing. “Could Derek be the one that bit me?” Scott asked thinking about it.

“No.” Stiles said looking up at his friend. “He wasn’t even in town the night you were turned her didn’t get here till last night and I only know that because we were supposed to meet up and I went to meet him and found him kissing his ex like I meant nothing to him.” He blurted out his magic rising in him. “So no Scott Derek didn’t bite you nor did he kill his sister.” He said trying to calm down as he closed his eyes trying to regulate his breathing.

“Okay he’s not the one who turned me.” He said backing up slightly being a little nervous.

Stiles ran down to the basement and slammed the door as he let his magic explode out of him letting his emotions take over.

Scott tried to get in trying to help him but couldn’t get past the door. He called the sheriff and said that Stiles locked himself in the basement. 

“Okay the only one who can help is Derek, he’s currently in lock up I’ll see what I can do make sure he doesn’t burn down the house.” He said hanging up and started to make arrangements.

~~~

An hour later the sheriff went back and unlocked the cell. “Alright you’re free to go don’t leave town.” He said and let Derek get up before stopping him from walking out.

“Something else you need Sheriff?” He asked his wolf screaming at him to get to Stiles.

“You may already know this but get to the house and help Stiles, he locked himself in the basement and his brother is there he was just turned I’m sure by whatever killed your sister, if you really care about him go to him now and set this straight between you two.” He said giving him a look.

Derek took off running towards the Stilinski residence trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

**Fifteen minutes later**

He took back roads and walked calmly as he could when people were too close. He got to the house and debated on which way to go in. He could go in through the front door which would be smart but he didn’t need smart right now he needed Stiles.

He let out a low growl before as he smelled another wolf in the house before he climbed up the side and got in through Stiles’ window he’d have to remind him to lock it.

Scott was repeatedly throwing himself at the door trying to break it down but having no luck, that didn’t stop him though.

Derek walked out looking around as he walked towards the basement. He wasn’t as quiet as he would’ve liked because next thing he knew there was a beta growling on top of him half shifted.

Derek growled rolling them over before using the alpha roar as Scott whined and exposed his throat to him.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Derek pulled away pulling Scott up with him as his features went back to normal. “You must be the brother the Sheriff mentioned.” He said gruffly as he backed off crossing his arms. “When were you turned?” He asked walking to the basement.

“Two nights ago.” He said following after him. “Hey uhhh what just happened back there with that roar and everything?” He asked not sure what to make of it.

“You submitted, I normally wouldn’t use it but seeing as my mate is in trouble I didn’t have a choice.” He said turning to look at him. “Did Laura turn you?” He asked sniffing the air.

“I don’t know all I know is I got bit and then found Stiles and I’m still hoping this is some kind of weird blood loss hallucinations and I’ll wake up from a coma or something in the hospital.” He said shaking his head. “You sure you didn’t turn me?” He asked skeptical.

“I don’t bite random humans in the preserve but I wasn’t even here two nights ago.” He said as there was a thump behind them.

Stiles had calmed down while they were talking and walked out staring at them both. “I see you two have met each other.” He said not looking at Derek.

“Stiles…” He breathed looking at him wanting nothing more than to go over and hug him.

“Mr. Hale.” He said coldly finally looking at him. “I assure you we will do everything we can to help you locate the one who killed your sister. Laura was a great alpha I’m sure you’ll live up to the family name.” He said bowing his head slightly.

Derek looked at him brokenly before he sighed and ran his hand over his face. “I deserved that, but Stiles if you just listen you’ll understand what happened.” He said practically begging as he took a step closer.

“What is there to understand? My mom trusted you, my dad trusted you, I trusted you!” Stiles yelled tears coming to his eyes. “Over the years I told you how hard it was to keep this part of me a secret and how I felt the closest to you and my mom at the preserve. When I woke up in the middle of the night and I couldn’t go back to sleep you were the one I called for the last two years you’ve been my rock probably even before that. When I was a kid thinking about you was the easiest way to control my powers and you go and throw that all away?” He asked hurt, his voice small.

Derek sighed and he stepped closer taking a breath. “Stiles what you saw wasn’t the truth, Kate was in league with a witch she used a spell to make me think it was you but something felt off, at first I just chalked it up to being away from you for so long.” He said taking a breath as he looked into Stiles’ eyes. “Kate made herself look like you, what you saw was me realizing that it wasn’t you I was kissing. My wolf recoiled at her touch the moment she kissed me.” He said holding his hand and cupping his cheek. “You are the one I want to be with you’re the only one I ever want for as long as you’ll have me.” He said kissing his forehead lightly.

Stiles sniffled and looked down rubbing his eyes as he punched Derek’s chest half-heartedly. “I’m over here trying to be mad at you and you go off saying some cheesy crap like that.” He said looking up at him before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Scott had excused himself into the kitchen ignoring their conversation as much as possible giving them some privacy. He smiled when he heard Stiles talk to Derek and was glad that his best friend was happy.

He walked to the door after cleaning his glass and looked at them as they smiled at each other lovingly. He cleared his throat smirking as he crossed his arms leaning against the door frame. “Okay, as touching as this reunion is we have other issues to attend too.”

Stiles blushed and Derek moved to hug him from behind scent marking him his arms lazily wrapped around his waist. Stiles smiled and leaned into him as he looked at Scott. “Right, like figuring out who bit you and why.” He said and he felt Derek tense.

“You okay sourwolf?” He asked carding his fingers through his hair.

“I think I might know who bit your brother.” He said burying his face on Stiles shoulder. “I think it was my uncle.” He sighed as he straightened up.

“Your Uncle's in a comatose state in assisted living unless he’s miraculously made a recovery after being like that for years after the fire and they didn’t call you or Laura.” Stiles huffed as he pulled back crossing his arms.

“It’s possible he’s regained some motor skills enough for him to be able shift to wolf form and move around undetected after he leaves the hospital.” He mused as he looked at Stiles.

“See I told you he was a creep wolf!” He said exasperated. “He always made comments and there were touches and looks that lasted longer than they should.” Stiles said crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

Scott realized what he meant and he couldn’t suppress the low growl that escaped his throat.

“That’s why I started becoming defensive about my mark, I was really careful about who I was around and who I changed in front of and my dad never left me alone with him.” He said trying to close in on himself.

Derek growled at the thought of Peter near Stiles and walked over there pulling him close hugging him burying his face in his hair rubbing his back lightly. “You’ll be okay I won’t let him get close to you.” He said with a deathly look in his eyes.

~~~

The sheriff came home later that night and found Stiles, Scott and Derek asleep on the couch with Scott curled up like a puppy next to Stiles while he laid in Derek’s lap.

He smiled and shook his head as he turned off the T.V and grabbed two blankets covering them as he went upstairs to bed. He laid there for a few hours not being able to sleep and headed to his study when he decided not to fight it anymore.

He looked over the case about Laura not sure how to explain it and rubbed his eyes. He heard a noise and reached for his gun before he saw his son walk towards the study. “Hey dad when did you get home?” He asked yawning as he sat across from his father.

Noah smiled and leaned back in his chair. “I got home a few hours ago, saw you three curled up on the couch didn’t want to wake you.” He said smirking at his son. “You and Derek going to be okay?” He asked with a look only a dad could pull off.

“Yeah, we’re gonna be fine.” He said smiling. “It was a misunderstanding and I’m starting to hate my own kind.” He said chuckling. “Maybe it’s time I make myself known among others.” He said thinking about it.

“I’m glad. How’s Scott?” He asked as he saw movement from the other room.

“He’s taking it better than I thought he would.” He said nodding. “He’s gained control of his hearing and sense of smell. I’ll have Derek help with combat training and what not.”

“You okay? You seem quieter than usual.” His dad said sitting up looking at him.

Stiles looked at his father and shook his head knowing he should’ve expected it, “We think the one that killed Laura is Peter. I’m not entirely sure how but Derek thinks he could’ve regained enough motor skills to let his wolf take over.” He said sighing as he leaned against his dads desk. “I also told both of them about him.” He said looking at his dad as he realized what he meant.

“How’d they react to that?” His dad asked tentatively ready to go to his defense.

“They both growled and vowed to never let him near me. Although Scott didn’t say it out loud but he did think it.” He said smiling lightly.

“There’s some tension and that’s going to be the worst part of this. Scott doesn’t trust Derek, and Derek thinks Scott’s annoying, which I get he’s my best friend and even some of his ideas I find annoying.”

Noah chuckled and shook his head smiling at him. “There’s one thing I don’t get while I’m happy for you how are you and Melissa together?” Stiles questioned folding his hands in front of him.

Noah sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Some people have two soulmarks, it’s extremely rare and most people only find one or only end up with one.” He said a small smile playing on his face. “Your mom was actually the one to tell us. We didn’t believe her at first but when you were about seven or eight I got shot in the shoulder and the deputies rushed me to the hospital and she saw my mark and all of your moms ramblings made sense.” He said thinking about it.

“So you and her have been in a secret relationship all these years?” He asked tilting his head.

“No, we’d just lost Claudia not long before that so we just left it at the mutual understanding. It wasn’t until that summer when you and were fifteen that anything happened and even then it was just a kiss.” He said remembering it. “I want you to know that I loved your mother and I still do. She was the love of my life and she’ll always be your mom.” He said taking his hands lightly.

Stiles looked at his dad taking in all of this information before he got up and walked around to be in front of his dad. “I know dad we both loved her and I think she told you about the soulmark so you’d have some one after she left. I think she wants you to have a second chance at happiness.” He said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Noah looked up at him and smiled before standing up and hugging his son who he no longer had to bend down to hug. His son was no longer the little boy he thought he was and he realized that he wouldn’t have him for much longer.

He squeezed him tighter burying his face in his neck. “Hey dad do you think mom would like Derek?” He asked not breaking the hug.

He smiled and pulled back looking at Stiles’ face. “She would love him.” He said smiling. “She only new him a little bit before she passed but she would be proud that you two found each other. She’d be glad to have a son in law who loved our baby boy just as much as we do.” Noah said with a bitter sweet smile as he went to wipe his eyes.

“Hey dad no matter what happens I’ll always need you, I may be legally an adult and can take care of myself but I’ll always need my dad.” He said wiping his own eyes as he walked to the door. “Besides your grandchildren will need you when their dad’s can’t be there.” He said smirking at his fathers look.

“Not yet but someday hopefully.” He said thinking about as he said goodnight and walked out to Derek waking up and smiled as he nudged Scott awake.

They went upstairs and set up the guest room to actually get some proper sleep.

~~~

The next morning Derek left around five to scope around the forest glad that he’d been cleared of the charges. Stiles woke up and groaned when he felt the bed was cold before he went to get Scott up for the day and to talk about the plans for the full moon.

Scott growled and looked up at Stiles looking sheepish. “Come on buddy gotta get up. Got a big night ahead of us.” He said opening the curtains. He looked outside and saw the a hunter van pull up. “Scott get out go find Derek we got company.”

Stiles changed and went to answer the door when the bell rang. “Mr. and Mrs. Argent what can I do for you?” He asked politely folding his hands in front of him.

“We were wondering if you or your father had seen Derek Hale around anywhere.” Chris said his hand on his gun.

“Not in a while I’m sure he’s either gone back to New York or he’s in a hotel somewhere. If you haven’t heard he just lost his sister so I’m sure you can understand if he’s not taking visitors.” He said smiling as Scott ran up behind the Argents.

“Hey Stiles you ready to go?” He asked looking at the others. “Unless you’re busy we can go on that run another time.”

“No that’s alright we were just finishing up. Weren’t we Chris?” He asked as he smiled before shutting the door and locking it.

“Right, yes we are done.” He said nodding as he headed back to the car with his wife.

When they were gone Stiles ran with Scott to the preserve looking for Derek. Who was standing in front of the Hale house across from a hunched over figure covered in dirt who was around Stiles’ and Scotts’ age.

“Dude I think that’s Isaac.” Scott whispered as his wolf told him to run to him.

“Derek.” Stiles said stepping forward as Scott tried to stop him but he just shrugged him off. “What are you doing?” He asked gently as he stood next to him his hand on his shoulder.

Derek looked at Stiles with a soft look before he backed up a little. Stiles nodded and kneeled down in front of Isaac. “Can you tell me what happened?” He asked gently not wanting to spook the kid.

“I… had a fight with my dad so I came to look for Derek, I wanted to know if there was a way out.” He said looking up at Stiles. “I’ve heard stories about the Hales, I’m tired of being weak.” He said letting out a growl as he looked up and his eyes glowed yellow.

Derek looked at him and crossed his arms before standing behind Stiles letting out a growl of his own his eyes flashing alpha red.

Stiles sighed and moved out of the way as he watched the exchange with Isaac submitting to Derek before he accepted him and pulled him off the ground clapping him on the back.

After a few minutes Scott, Derek and Isaac howled and Stiles got up waving at them to stop. “Okay I don’t care if it’s some wolfy tradition or instinct but you can’t just go around howling randomly in the middle of the woods because there’s a crazed werewolf out there.” Stiles said as they all stopped. “And you mister you can’t go around biting people willy nilly.” He said pointing at Derek.

Derek looked at him and whined, Scott and Isaac looked at them and stepped back giggling slightly. “Looks like dad’s getting chewed out by mom.” Isaac said avoiding the stare that Stiles threw his way.

Stiles sighed and gave up tossing his hands in the air as he looked to Scott and Isaac. “Alright fine but Derek you’re going to have to start looking for a place as much as I love having you at my place I don’t have enough room for all of you.” He said as Derek came up behind him.

“Already have one, the Hales had more than just this place.” He said chuckling as Stiles confused look.

“Alright, Scott, Isaac you’ll spend the first full moon in the basement.” He said rubbing his temples. “I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to my dad.” He said groaning as there was thunder and lightening then pouring rain over Derek and the pups.

“Stiles calm down It’s not that bad.” Derek said from where he was over his shoulder.

“Says the person who doesn’t have to explain to my dad, the Sheriff, that his twenty three year old boyfriend turned a teen into a werewolf.” He said tossing his hands in the air as hail started pelting them before letting up as he got it back under control. “Isaac there is a lot you need to know and I’ll update you on as much as I possibly can and you and Scott can study everything with the books I have at the house plus what Derek has in the Hale family vault.” He said as he phone rang.

He sighed and picked it up looking at the caller ID realizing it was his dad. “Hey dad.” He said sighing as he started running back towards house with the werewolves behind him.

_“Yeah on my way back now we have another guest for tonight. Can you make up the basement yeah I’ll explain later also watch out for the Argents they stopped by this morning.” _He said hanging up as he looked around making sure no one was watching. “Okay Scott and I will go in first and then wait a little bit before you and Isaac follow us maybe get the Camaro or act like you were walking to meet up.” Stiles ordered before walking out with Scott following him as they jogged back to the house talking about how good a run that was and went to get water.

~~~

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Scott went to open it smiling at them and allowing them to enter.

Stiles motioned for them to be quiet and used a spell to make sure that no one was listening and if they were it disrupted the signals.

“Alright we should be good now, I may be a nature warlock but I know more than just nature spells.” He said smiling. “Alright Isaac you and Scott will stay in the basement. Derek I assume you’ll be in the woods be careful and don’t even think you’re getting off because after this you’re not sleeping with me.” He said as he went to close a few drapes.

Noah came upstairs and dusted his hands. “Alright basements read. You guys hungry?” He asked as he went to the phone getting two noises of agreement from Scott and Isaac.

Derek nodded and he went ahead to order the food making sure to get enough for all of them.

Twenty minutes later the pizza arrived and they all sat around watching T.V and talking before Derek got up to leave. Stiles walked with him to the door saying goodbye as he looked at the others that were helping clean up. They finished cleaning up what was left before Stiles took them to the basement.

~~~

Scott went in and Noah attached the chains to his wrists then to the wall Stiles used Mountain Ash and created a circle around Scott.

Scott tugged against the chains as he started feeling the effects of the full moon and his wolf trying to get out. Isaac looked around and at the tightness of the space he got nervous and started to back out. When Noah tried to calm him and lock him in he turned around and ran out.

“Dammit!” Stiles shouted as he grabbed some weapons and his red cloak. “Dad you stay with Scott call Melissa if you need help and pray he doesn’t hurt anyone.” Stiles said as he ran out to run after Isaac.

He ran through the preserve following the sound that he hoped was Isaac before a wolf showed up in front of him crouched and growling.

Stiles thought it was Derek and looked at him before backing up and jumping into a tree blending in as much as possible changing his cloak to match the darkness around him. He ran away from whoever the wolf was knowing it wasn’t Isaac or Derek.

He got to the old Hale house seeing Derek stare up at it before letting out a howl of remorse. Stiles looked at him sadly letting him have a moment before he jumped down next to him.

Derek looked at him and let out a snuffle nudging him back towards the house. Even with his cloak and everything Derek still knew who he was. “Hey big guy.” He said kneeling in front of him.

“I know I should be back with the pups don’t worry dads watching Scott, Isaac got scared and ran off I came to look for him. I ran into the Alpha at least I think he’s one he was on my trail.” He said just as there was a loud noise from beside them and Isaac came running out of the trees.

“Get behind me.” Stiles said ready for a fight as he pulled out two daggers with a deadly look on his face.

Derek nudged Isaac back towards the house practically dragging him part of the way shifting once he got inside and changing into some clothes that had been stored at the house before going down to talk with Isaac.

Isaac huddled in a corner disoriented whimpering and hiding his face in his knees.

Derek approached him cautiously kneeling in front of him. “Isaac, you’re alright you’re going to be okay.” He said in a soft voice trying to coax the young wolf to look at him. “You need to find an anchor something or someone that grounds you. Can you do that?” He asked gently as he saw his ears perk lightly.

He took that as a good sign and smiled. “You gotta find an anchor.” He said holding his hand out gently before putting it over his heart realizing that Isaac was having a panic attack. “Regulate your breathing.” He said calmly as he pulled him close laying his head on his chest.

A few minutes later there was a loud crash as Scott burst through the door growling as he spotted Isaac and walking closer to him sniffing the air his wolf humming pleased as he goes closer nudging Isaac’s hand.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Isaac fell asleep and Derek carried him downstairs leaving him in the open as Scott followed them curling up next to him.

Stiles looked at the wolf a gleam in his eye that hadn’t been there in a while. “You think you can get away with turning my best friend and killing my mates sister?” He asked a sinister grin on his face. “You clearly don’t know me, you think you can break me now? You got another thing coming to you. Peter.” He said snarling before the wolf attacked and he held the daggers up piercing the flesh knocking the wolf to the side.

The wolf growled and continued to attack trying to get the upper hand. “You forget that I grew up around your kind I lived with them played with them they were my family just as much as they were yours.” He said out of breath as he regained his composure he stalked toward the fallen figure kneeling down to look at him.

“Go and if you ever dare to come back you’ll regret it. Tell everyone you come across that if they even think about hurting my town or my pack they’ll have to deal with the big bad wolf and little red.” He said nudging the wolf as he got up running away.

Stiles stood up and wiped off his daggers putting them away before he started walking back to the house stumbling slightly leaning up against a tree.

He sighed and closed his eyes taking a few breaths before the darkness enveloped him the last thing he remembered was his name being called and then being picked up before he completely succumbed to the darkness.

~~~

Stiles started to come too with a raging headache and worried voices around him. He moved his hand slightly and the voices stopped he tried to go back to sleep but his body wouldn’t let him and he opened his eyes right before closing them again at the blinding light.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and relaxed slightly relishing in his dads touch. “What happened? How long was I out?” He asked looking up at him when he was finally able to open his eyes and realized he was in a hospital room.

“Well from what Derek said you went up against Peter and you used most of your energy and started to pass out when he got back to you and you’ve been here almost a week.” He said quietly sitting beside him.

Stiles nodded and then regretted it. “I haven’t used that much power in years. “ He mumbled as he tried sitting up Scott and Isaac rushed to his side immediately. He smiled at them gratefully.

Melissa came in and handed him a glass over water helping him sip it. He told them what happened in the woods and that he let Peter go and told him not to come back or there would be hell to pay.

They listened and asked questions after he was finished with his story. “He may come back but we’ll be ready for him and whatever he brings with him.” He said addressing their concerns. He looked to Isaac and smiled before looking to the others.

“Can I have a moment alone with Isaac?” He asked and Melissa practically had to drag Scott out of the room.

Stiles chuckled and scooted over patting the bed next to him for Isaac to sit down. He walked over and sat down carefully. He didn’t say anything not looking at Stiles.

He looked at him before patting his shoulder gently. “Hey I know this is all scary and new but you’ll be okay you're pack.” He said gently.

Isaac turned to look at him a curious look on his face. “Why is it I want to go to you for comfort, yesterday when you were talking to Derek about turning me. Do you not think I’ll be a good wolf?” He asked quietly averting his gaze again.

“Isaac I think you’ll make a wonderful wolf and the reason you’re feeling this way is because I’m what most people would call the pack mom or dad. You can call me either.” He said gently holding his hands. “I do wonder why you ran off last night though what made you react like that?”

Isaac closed his eyes and gulped as he leaned back against the bed. “That’s because my dad locks me in an old freezer when he gets mad.” He said quietly curling into himself.

Stiles gasped lightly before wrapping his arms around him and pulled him close hugging him tightly. “Oh baby.” He said quietly kissing the top of his head. “He’ll never do that again, I promise he won’t be able to get close to you.” Stiles said when there was a knock on the door.

Stiles pulled back and wiped Isaac’s tears before he got up to answer the door and went to stand by Scott. His dad walked in and nodded at him as he pulled a chair next to the bed.

“I know you probably don’t want to think about supernatural stuff right now but some people found Isaac’s father torn in half at the cemetery.” Noah said sighing. “I haven’t told him yet but someone needs to and there will be an investigation about his fathers death and where he was. He’ll need a place to stay.”

Stiles looked at his father and thought about it. “He can stay here or at the loft, Derek’s place, I don’t mind either way we’ll make sure he gets to school and that he has a place.” He said nodding. “Seeing as he’s still a minor they may want to put him in the system unless he has someplace to go.”

His father nodded and patted his shoulder lightly as he kissed his head and headed out as Scott came in.

“Hey Bro how you feeling?” He asked sitting next to him.

“Like coach Finstock made me run the mile while pelting me with paintballs.” He said chuckling as he looked at his best friend.

“You look like it too.” He said nudging his shoulder gently. “So the whole pack mom thing, what’s that about?” He asked tilting his head.

“I’m sure you already heard what it is but it’s because I’m Derek’s mate. So you’ll feel the connection but what you call me is completely up to you.” He said smiling. “You may also call Derek dad.” He said chuckling at his expression. “I’ll have dad get the books and Derek will get what he has so you can understand it.” He said shaking his head.

Melissa walked in and smiled at the sight. “As good as it is to see you two together again it’s time that Stiles gets some rest.” She said looking at his chart.

“Has Derek been by?” Stiles asked as Scott got up.

“He’d been here for three days until Noah threatened to arrest him.” Melissa said chuckling. “It’s the fourth day he would be here we were thinking you might not wake up for a while.” She said looking at him sadly.

“Well I’m glad I’m up now, I hope dad wasn’t worrying too much.” He said scooting to lay down and looking at her.

“I think he worried just enough for a father.” She said smiling at kissing his head. “Now get some rest I’ll call Derek and let him know you were asking for him.”

“Alright thanks mom.” He said as he let sleep envelope him again.

~~~

The next time Stiles woke up it was to a fluffy tail being shoved in his face. He wrinkled his nose and batted it away coughing lightly. “Okay as much as I love a good puppy pile both of you are too hot.” He said poking the giant masses of fur next to him.

Both of the fur balls jumped off and nuzzled a black lump on the floor. The lump growled and Stiles smiled recognizing the growl. He nodded his head towards the bathroom for the pups to change. “Hey sourwolf.” He said and the head perked up looking at him before getting up and jumping on the bed.

Stiles chuckled as Derek licked his face and he playfully tried to push his head away. “I love you too you big softy.” He said smiling at the wolf looked him over. “Okay I love this giant fur ball you are I really want to hug the human version.”

At that the pups came out and Derek walked in they both hugged Stiles and smiled getting hugs in return. Derek came back out and Stiles scooted over while Isaac went to go sit in Scott’s lap. Derek curled up next to Stiles being mindful of his still sore body.

They stayed like that for a while and Stiles would be able to leave the next week but he’d broken a leg and needed crutches. He sighed knowing the others would be waiting on him hand and foot and shook his head.

He smiled and hugged his boyfriend close smiling at there little pack thinking about what the future would bring them and that he could get used to the life of the pack mom.


End file.
